


Bunnie & Clyde

by Flauschvieh



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen, RPG, gen - Freeform, pre-Final Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie haben sich Balthier und Fran kennen gelernt? Wie wurden sie Partner und was ist sonst noch so vor denEreignissen in FFXII geschehen? Unsere Version davon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akt 1 - Erste Begegnungen Part 1 / 2

**Author's Note:**

> Achtung RPG! Das heißt, die Fic wurde von zwei Leuten, immer im Wechsel geschrieben.. was vielleicht zu beachten wäre, wenn man sich ein wenig über die Setzung der Dialoge wundert. ^^  
> Die Storie spielt 3 Jahre vor FFXII, Balthier ist hier also 19 Jahre alt, und noch relativ 'frisch' aus Archadis abgehauen...  
> Genauso wie Fran, wo wir darauf verzichtet haben, uns an die Vorgabe zu halten, das sie bereits 50 Jahre ausserhalb des Waldes gelebt hat.  
> Zwei 'Frischlinge' haben uns storietechnisch mehr zugesagt ;)
> 
> Rollen:  
> I - play the leading man (Balthier)  
> Shizukai (nicht die hier auf AO3, eine Freundin von früher.. der Kontakt brach ab, aber ich denke mal sie hat nichts dagegen, das ich das hier poste) - Das tolle Bunny (Fran)

~ Akt 1 - Erste Begegnungen ~

 

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren vor Stunden schon hinter den fernen Gebirgsketten niedergegangen und die Nacht hatte sich in kühler Dunkelheit eines Schleiers gleich über die Landstriche Dalmascas gelegt. Ein leichter Nieselregen tränkte seit geraumer Zeit nun schon den lehmigen Boden der Giza-Ebene und durch die Nacht hindurch wanderte unermüdlich jene Aussätzige vom Volke der Viera. Das Haar klebte ihr in langen Strähnen am hochgewachsenen Leib, die stolz erhobenen fellbewachsenen Ohren trieften nur so vom kalten Regenwasser und ihrem Gesicht wohnte neben dem Ausdruck der absoluten Unnahbarkeit auch ein gutes Stück Erschöpfung inne.

Sie, die Viera Fran, hatte ihren ganzen langen Weg über nicht ein einziges Mal zurückgeblickt. Die Worte Jotes lagen ihr noch im Ohr und viel mehr als all die argen Warnungen hatte die unterschwellige Trauer, die ungewollt und doch gehört in der strengen Stimme der Älteren lag, sie getroffen. Es war gewiss kein Leichtes für sie gewesen, den Wald und ihre Schwestern hinter sich zu lassen und doch, dessen war sie sich sicher, hätte der Ruf der Freiheit auf kurz oder lang ihr Herz zerrissen. Dieses brennende Fernweh, die ungestillte Sehnsucht nach alldem, was außerhalb des Heimatwaldes, außerhalb des Dorfes Elt lag.

"...." Fran schüttelte das Haupt, warf die eisigen Tropfen des Regens und alle Zweifel für einige Sekunden von sich und richtete sich in wenigen Handgriffen den grob gewebten Umhang und das schlichte Kleid ihres Volkes, welches sie darunter am Leibe trug. Ihre gesamte Gewandung und auch das massive Holz ihres Langbogens waren, ebenso wie sie selbst, durchtränkt vom nicht enden wollenden Regen.

....  
Es dauerte noch ein gutes Weilchen, dann erspähten ihre Augen in der Dunkelheit den ersten Fackelschein der nahen Südtore Rabanastres. Mit dem Licht drangen auch bald die ersten fremden Gerüche und Geräusche dieses Ortes zu der Viera ; ihr Inneres verkrampfte sich etwas und doch zwang sie sich, weiterhin einen Fuß vor den Anderen zu setzen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr und was vor ihr lag war das Leben eines Menschen.

Die Wachen musterten sie zwar skeptisch, ließen sie jedoch widerstandslos passieren.

~

Ein junger Mann trat aus dem Terminal der Luftschiffstation Rabanastres, warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick in den wolkenverhangenen, dunklen Himmel hinauf und hastete dann eilig unter das Vordach des nächstgelegenen Hauses.  
Ein leicht missgelaunter Laut erging, als der Regen, trotz seiner raschen Schritte bereits nach der Kleidung gegriffen hatte und sie nun unangenehm triefend am Körper klebte.  
In Dalmasca regnete es selten, doch wenn es das zur Regenzeit tat, war der Himmel über der prachtvollen Hauptstadt für Tage mit schweren Wolken verhangen und es goss wie aus Kübeln, denen es ein leichtes war, die Wüste um die Stadtmauern herum in ein schlickiges Sandmeer zu verwandeln...

Dies hatte mittlerweile auch Balthier registriert und er hätte sich einen angenehmeren Zeitpunkt für seinen 'Aufenthalt' in Dalmasca gewünscht. Der Junge Mann war nun schon den zweiten Tag in Rabanstre und für diesen Abend wünschte er sich nichts mehr weiter als einen kühlen Krug und einen Platz in der Nähe eines wärmenden Feuers, umgeben von Menschen die er nicht kannte und die ihn nicht kannten und den angenehmen Status der Anonymität in einer fremden Stadt zu genießen.

Wenn er sein altes Leben endgültig hinter sich lassen wollte, welches er als Ffamran Mid Bunansa gelebt hatte; Sohn eines genialen Wissenschaftlers, der zuletzt seinen Verstand an seine Forschung und an einen verdammten magischen Stein verloren hatte, so fand er, war dies ein guter Anfang...  
Mit seinem Namen hatte es begonnen und mit dem Verlassen Archadis, welches etliche Luftmeilen nun hinter ihm zurücklag.  
Balthier bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, noch nicht und das Wetter mochte so verrückt spielen wie es wollte, den Duft der Freiheit konnte der junge Mann selbst in diesen klammen Straßen, die nun vor Regen nur so troffen, mit jedem Atemzug in sich aufnehmen.

Soviel Schutz der Vordächer wie möglich ausnutzend folgte Balthier der großen Straße ins Stadtinnere. Er wusste selbst nicht genau wohin, doch er hoffte, die Kneipe vom Vortag wiederfinden zu können.  
Rabanastre war ungleich größer Archadis und so verwinkelt, das Balthier es bald bereute, dem dreisten kleinen Moogle keine Karte abgekauft zu haben.. sie hätte ihm nun sicherlich gute Dienste erwiesen.

~

Obgleich die Art und Weise, wie die Viera hier inmitten dieses fremden Volkes auftrat, wenig an Stolz eingebüßt hatte, wirkte sie deutlichst verunsichert von den Massen an Humes, die sich trotz des miserablen Wetters in den Straßen Rabanastres herumtrieben. Mit großen Augen blickte ein kleines Mädchen zu ihr auf, zog aufgeregt am Ärmel seiner Mutter und deutete mit unverhüllter Faszination auf die fremde Frau, die eines Hasens gleich groß löffelartige Ohren am Kopfe trug. Eine Wachpatrouille hielt inmitten ihres Rundganges inne und unterzog die Viera einer skeptischen Musterung, eine Gruppe Halbwüchsiger, die vermutlich dem Alkohol zu sehr zugesprochen hatte, rempelte in einem Schwung guter Laune unsanft gegen den sehnigen Körper Frans und drängte sie, die Überraschte, ein gutes Stück weiter an den Straßenrand. Die raue Berührung dieser fremden Körper, dieser Menschen, klang eines Echos gleich noch lange auf ihrer Haut nach und auf eine banale Weise verwirrte sie die fremde Wärme, die davon ausgegangen war.

Stimmengewirr, wohin man auch die Ohren wandte, zahllose Schritte, die auf dem nassen Boden widerhallten, das Schlagen von Türen, das Öffnen und Schließen von Fensterläden, den ein oder anderen Wortwechsel, ein weinendes Kind - all dies lag in der Luft, wirkte unmittelbar auf die Viera ein und so zog sich ihr Gesicht in eine Art Schmerz, während ihre Hände sich an die Schläfen legten. Unfähig, all diese Stimmen und Geräusche von sich zu weisen, taumelte sie in einer Art Reizüberflutung in eine ruhigere Nebenstraße und versuchte, die Geräusche ein wenig zu filtern, welches ihr im Augenblick nur mäßig gelang. Wie Hammerschläge drang jedes Geräusch, gleich ob nah oder fern, an ihre Ohren. Niemals hatte sie mehr in einem Zuge in sich aufgenommen und doch stellte sie zum ersten Male, seitdem sie den Heimatwald hinter sich gelassen hatte, fest, dass sie auch niemals derartig taub gewesen wahr. Neben all den dinglichen Klängen war da nichts weiter, das in der Luft lag. Sie erschrak und neben den kalten Regentropfen rannen nun auch die ein oder andere Schweißperle ihre Stirn hinab.

Jote hatte also Recht gehabt, die größte Fähigkeit ihres Volkes, das Hören der Stimmen des Waldes, der Seele der Welt, in der sie wandelten, entglitt ihren Händen, kaum, dass sie Fuß über die Grenzen ihrer Heimat gesetzt hatte.

~

Rabanastre selbst gab sich wenig beeindruck ob des verdrießlichen Wetters. In den Straßen der Stadt pulsierte das Leben wie eh und je, auch zu so später Stunde noch und die Bewohner drängten sich unter den schmalen Vordächern der Marktstände gegeneinander und gegen die Auslagen.  
Balthier schob sich zielsicher an einer Gruppe feilschender Bangaa vorbei, wovon einer ihm aufdringlich nachrief, sich doch einmal die dargebotenen Waren anzusehen. Der junge Mann seufzt und hob abwehrend die Hand, ohne sich umzuwenden oder langsamer zu werden. Auch wenn seine feine Kleidung ihm nun nässend am Leib klebte, sah man ihm damit sehr wohl seine gehobene Herkunft an und der Rückschluss auf eine gefüllte Gilbörse war sicherlich auch nicht fehlgegriffen...

Balthier setzte über eine größere Wasserlache hinweg und wäre auf diese Weise beinahe gegen den massigen Körper eines Seeq geprallt, der urplötzlich wie ein Koloss vor ihm aufragte und ein verwundertes Grunzen, ob des schmächtigen junges Humes der so plötzlich vor ihm stehen geblieben war, von sich gab.

Die bunte Multikultur Rabanastres war etwas, das Balthier auf Anhieb gefallen hatte. In Archadis blieben die Menschen als erhabene Rasse - oder für was auch immer sie sich halten mochten - lieber unter sich und nur in Alt-Archadis hatte der junge Balthier – Ffamran - dann und wann einen Angehörigen fremden Volkes zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Seine Wissbegierde hatte er, darauf folgend, an zahllosen Büchern gestillt und durch die Erzählungen seines Vaters, der sich damals noch die Zeit genommen hatte, für so 'belanglose' Dinge wie seinem Sohn von den fremden Völkern Ivalice' zu erzählen.  
Dabei hatte besonders das Volk der Viera es Balthier angetan und er hegte einen tiefen Respekt gegenüber diesen Wesen.  
Ihre Fingerfertigkeit und der meisterhafte Umgang mit dem Bogen und nicht zuletzt die natürliche Anmut ihrer Bewegungen gefielen ihm.  
Der ersten Viera, der Balthier in jungen Jahren einmal begegnet war hatte er mit unverholener Bewunderung nachgeblickt, schlichtweg fasziniert von ihrer Eleganz und Schönheit.  
Auch wenn nun hier in dieser Stadt eine Viera seinen Weg kreuzte, sah Balthier keinen Grund, seinen Blick zu Boden zu wenden, auch wenn aus dem jugendhaften Staunen über die Jahre sicherlich nun eine andere Art von 'Faszination' geworden war...  
Es war kein gedrungener anzüglicher Blick, wie in sovieler männlicher Augen, doch offenes Interesse spigelte sich in den braunen Iren.

Von einem erneuten kehligen Grunzen zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt schob sich Balthier rasch an dem Fleischberg vorbei, bevor dieser zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, ob jener junge Hume ihn damit nun hatte provozieren wollen oder nicht...  
Oh ja, über eine Viera wäre er ungleich lieber gestolpert.. Zumindest diesen Gedanken, erlaubte Balthier sich mit einem Schmunzeln noch zuende zu denken.

Er war almählich am Ende der Straße angelangt und stand nun vor einer massiven Holztüre, hinter der es vielsagen rumorte.  
Balthier legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ein wenig seitlich, um die eingravierten Schriftzeichen auf dem, über ihm baumelnden Schild, lesen zu können.

"'Zum Sandmeer', hm?" Er hob leicht spöttisch einen Mundwinkel. „Welch passender Name..."  
Eine buntberingte Hand legte sich auf den Türgriff und stieß die massive Holztüre nach Innen auf.  
Ein Schwarm warmer, alkoholsüßlicher Luft schlug dem jungen Mann entgegen und das Gewirr vieler unterschiedlicher Stimmen.

~

Ein rasender Kopfschmerz zog nunmehr durch den Schädel der Viera und so ließ sie sich gegen das kalte Sandsteinmauerwerk eines größeren Handelshauses zurücksinken und gab sich dem Versuch hin, wieder zu uneingeschränkten Besinnung zu gelangen. Die Masse an Geräuschen prügelte sie schier, ihre Nasenschleimhäute brannten ob der Tausenden von fremden Gerüchen und selbst ihre Augen sehnten sich, wenn sie ihr auch nach wie vor den Dienst nicht versagten, nach dem beruhigenden Grün des Waldes zurück. Ihre langen Fingernägel bohrten sich tief ins eigene Fleisch hinein, zogen feine Striemen über die dunkle Haut, während das rasende Schlagen ihres Herzen nachhallend ihre Arterien erbeben ließ. Sie keuchte leise, konzentrierte sich auf die kalten Regentropfen, die ihren Körper hinabrannen, während sie einen unbestimmten Punkt inmitten einer breiten Wasserpfütze zu fixieren begann.

"Da schau ma’ einer an.." Fran, die ein gutes Stück am Mauerwerk niedergesunken war, hob den Blick hinauf zu jenem Menschen, der sich nunmehr vor ihr aufbaute. Der junge Mann winkte von der breiten Handelsstraße her noch einige andere Gestalten heran, ehe er die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. "Habe ich’s euch nicht gesagt? Eine echte Viera!" Er lachte laut auf - ein Geräusch, dass aus dem allgemeinen Stimmgewirr hervorstach und gnadenlos in Frans Ohren nachhallte. Ihr war wie im Rausche und so nahm sie kaum mehr die Ankunft weiterer Personen an diesen Orte wahr. Sie spürte, wie jemand Hand an Ihr Haar legte, vernahm eine Bemerkung darüber, dass das natürliche Silber nicht einmal mit Farbe überzogen war und wurde sich wenig später der Tatsache gewahr, dass auch einer der Fremden über ihre Haut strich. Die Berührung seiner Hand brannte auf ihrer Haut und ein schmerzender Widerwillen begann im Inneren der Viera aufzusteigen; der Kontakt mit dem fremden Fleische widerte sie nahezu an. Wie im Fieberwahne erwehrte sie sich des Griffes jenes Mannes, schlug unsanft seinen Arm zurück und eines wilden scheuenden Tieres gleich wich sie augenblicklich wieder von ihm. Ein wilder Glanz lag in ihren Augen, der silberne Fluss des langen Haares ergoss sich vom Regen genässt, von der Reise zerzaust über ihre Schultern und eine unglaublich animalische Ausstrahlung haftete ihr in diesem Momente an.

Ihr Atem ging schwer, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete, sich immer noch am kalten Steine abstützend. Die Männer wichen zurück, unsichere Blicke austauschend, während sich einer von ihnen den Arm rieb, der ob der langen Fingernägel der Viera nunmehr lange blutende Risse aufwies. Er fluchte lautstark und begann, die langsam wieder auf sicherem Beine stehende Fran mit wüsten Beschimpfungen zu bedenken. Hier fielen ihm jedoch einige anderer Anwesende ins Wort, während einer der Personen erneut zu der Viera trat.

"Na, na.. kein Grund, sich aufzuregen, meine Hübsche." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, murmelte etwas von wegen ungehaltenem Verhalten seiner Begleiter und ergriff sie schlussendlich am Handgelenk. "Komm, ich geb’ dir was zu Trinken aus.. sozusagen als Entschuldigung." Obwohl sie selbst den männlichen Hume um ein gutes Stück überragte, zog er sie nahezu mühelos ob ihres geschundenen Zustandes mit sich. Die Stimme des fluchenden Verletzten erstarb, als sie einige Schritte zurück gelegt hatten, und hinterließ einzig ein seltsames Klingen im Ohre Frans. Ihr Entführer zog sie ein gutes Stück der Straße mit, vorbei an Hunderten Gestalten verschienen Volkes, vorbei an Hunderten von fremden Körpern, fremden Stimmen, fremden Blicken und führte sie schlussendlich in eine Art Gasthaus hinein. Erdrückt von der Masse an Eindrücken schlug sie ihn dort, wo sie erstmalig zur Ruhe kam, von sich, packte sich erneut an den schmerzenden Schädel, presste die Augen fest zusammen und stieß einen unkontrollierten leidenden Aufschrei aus.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Balthier hatte ein kurzes aber reanimirend heisses Bad und ebenso einen Wechsel der durchnässten Kleidung hinter sich gebracht und studierte nun gerade die Mobaushänge am Anschlagbrett des 'Sandmeer's als die Tür aufflog und ein Mann mit einer Viera hereintrat.

Einen Arm in die Seite gestemmt wandte Balthier den Kopf von den Aushängen und warf den Neuankömmlingen einen skeptischen Blick zu. Die Braue des jungen Mannes hob sich leicht, denn die silberhaarige Begleiterin des Kerles sah alles andere als glücklich aus... verhalten ausgedrückt.

Balthier musterte Fran und es stimmte wohl dass Vieras nie gänzlich ihre Würde und ihren Anmut verlieren konnten, doch das Bild welches die junge Frau in diesem Moment bot neigte sich für Balthiers Geschmack schon zu sehr an die Grenzen des Annehmbaren.

Er seufzte und schüttelte wie in einer bedauernden Geste zu sich selbst, den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, sich an seinem zweiten Tag in einer fremden Stadt schon Ärger auf den Hals zu laden, aber er vermutete das der Kerl dort, in Begleitung der Viera, keiner der Sorte war, der sich mit ein paar freundlichen Worten würde abspeisen lassen. Zu schade eigentlich...

Als Frans Schrei nicht abklingen wollte, lagen auch bald die letzten Blick auf den beiden Gestalten und zogen schließlich auch zu Balthier als dieser einen Schritt auf die Viera zu machte, den Mann neben ihr schlichtweg ignorierend.

Der fremde Laut klang unangenehm in seinen Ohren, ließ sie schmerzhaft schrillen und Balthier bezweifelte sehr, ob er überhaupt Gehör finden würde, als er versuchsweise das Wort erhob. "Verzeihung, meine Dame. Aber kann man Euch zu Hilfe sein?" Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand, ohne Fran jedoch zu berühren und versuchte ein Lächeln, welches sich ob des Schmerzes in seinen Ohrmuscheln leicht ins Schräge hin verzog. "Bitte, beruhigt Euch doch."

~

Der Casanova, der bis eben noch das Handgelenk der Viera fest umgriffen gehalten hatte, war zurückgewichen, beide Hände abwehrend vor den Oberkörper haltend. Einige verstimmte Blicke richteten sich nunmehr auch auf ihn, doch er ließ ein nahezu entschuldigendes Schulterzucken ergehen; er war sich vermutlich keines Fehlers bewusst.

Der Aufschrei der Viera verebbte unterdessen, wurde leiser und verklang schließlich und endlich vollends. Noch immer keuchte sie leise und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich ihrer neuen Umgebung bewusst war. Langsam nur glitten die Hände von ihrem Kopfe ab und als sie das Kinn in Richtung des Mannes neigte, der nunmehr in Erscheinung getreten war, fielen einige feine Strähnen des silbernen Haares in ihr Gesichte. Eine seltsam angespannter Augenblick der Stille zog sich durch den Schankraum der Taverne, dann erhob jene Fremde das Wort. "Ich.. " Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig an die Seite, unterzog jenen Mann einer misstrauischen, nahezu skeptischen Musterung und wunderte sich ob des freundlichen Wortes, dass er an sie richtete. Was man ihr ganz sicher nicht ansah, im Rahmen ihres seelischen Innenlebens jedoch eine große Rolle spielte, war die Tatsache, dass sie mit Worten und Gesten der Humes nicht sonderlich viel anfangen konnte. "..brauche keine Hilfe." Ihrer dunklen Stimme wohnte ein denkwürdiger Akzent inne, jedes noch so vertraute Wort war ein Fremdes, wenn es über ihre Lippen trat.

Ihr Blick tastete sich durch den Innenraum der Taverne, bedachte jenen Mann, der sie hierher gebracht hatte mit einem kühlen Blick und blieb schlussendlich an Balthier hängen, der soeben das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte. Vielleicht überlegte sie, ob es noch etwas zu sagen gab.

~

Die stille Spannung die noch immer im Raume hing war in diesem Moment fast greifbar, und Frans eigentümliche Stimme hatte zwar einiges dazu beigetragen Balthier zu faszinieren, jedoch war sie nicht sehr zuträglich um die Situation zu entspannen.

Der Mann, der noch immer schräg versetzt zu der Viera stand grunzt leicht, scheinbar hatte er entschlossen die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, um sich ihr möglichst unbefangen zu enziehen.

Balthier beachtete ihn noch immer kein Stück. Seiner Meinung nach musste man nicht unbedingt jedem dahergelaufenen Kerl mitteilen das er den Gegenwert eines Stückes Chocobo Dung darstelle, es lohnte einfach den Aufwand nicht.  
Stattdessen vollführte der junge Mann eine lässige Geste in Richtung der Tische im Eck. "Nun dann.. vielleicht zumindest einen guten Schluck auf den Schock?" Er lächelte eine leichte Spur blasiert und hoffte, dass die Viera den 'Wink' verstehen würde, sich auf diese Weise leichtmöglichst der Aufmerksamkeit der Leute zu entledigen.. und wohl auch des aufdringlichen Kerles der einfach nicht von Frans Seite weichen wollte.

Balthier ließ sich nichts anmerken, seufzte jedoch innerlich auf, als Fran sich nicht direkt rührte oder anderweitig zu verstehen gab, das sie verstanden hatte und machte daraufhin einen Schritt auf bestagten Tisch zu.

~

Die Viera verweilte tatsächlich einen langen Moment über ohne Reaktion, besah sich ein wenig im Unverständnis harrend die Gesichtszüge des Fremden und erst, als dieser Anstalten machte, sich tatsächlich an einem der Tische niederlassen zu wollen, setzte sie sich direkt mit seiner Frage auseinander. Einerseits hätte sie liebend gern diesen Ort so rasch wie nur möglich hinter sich gelassen und doch, das war ihr klar, hatte sie sich für ein solches Leben entschieden. Es würde auf kurz oder lang ohne Sinn bleiben, sich vor jeder Art der Konfrontation zu scheuen, insbesondere in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Abkömmlinge des eigenen Volkes so oder so wohl nicht mehr allzu oft die Gesellschaft darstellen werden, mit der es sich im Alltag zu umgeben hieß. Ein Seitenblick Frans folgte und der Mann, der sie herbrachte, wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück.

Sie strich sich in einer seltsam ruhigen Geste das genässte Haar aus dem Gesichte, ehe sie sich langsamen Schrittes daran machte, dem Fremden zu folgten. Die hohen Absätze ihrer Schuhe entlockten dem Boden bei jedem Auftritt ein eigensinniges Geräusch, welches in der noch immer anhaltenden Stille widerklang. Erst, als sie aus dem Sichtfeld der meisten Gäste getreten war, begann das Stimmengewirr erneut. Krüge wurden zusammengestoßen und wirre Debatten über den Vorfall entbrannten, doch die Viera hegte keinerlei Interesse daran, sich die Meinung der Anwesenden anzuhören und so ignorierte sie die Worte, die unablässig an ihre Ohren drangen.

An einen der Ecktische tretend, wandte sie das Haupt in Richtung des Mannes, der sie durch das Innere des Gasthauses gelotst hatte. "Danke." Ein simples Wort und für menschliche Verhältnisse gewiss alles andere als freundlich, eher viel zu kühl gehalten und doch meinte die Viera es nicht als leere Phrase, sondern als das Wort, das ihre Lippen formten.

~

Und Balthier lächelte auf eine seltsame Art verschmitzt als Antwort. Er hatte sich schon auf einem der Stühle niedergelassen und blickte nun, das Kinn seitlich auf den Fingerknöcheln abgestützt zu der Viera hinauf. Als Kind waren ihm diese natürlich noch größer vorgekommen, doch auch jetzt war er von Frans hohem Wuchs beindruckt, denn sie überragte ihn stehend um einige Zentimeter.  
"Nichts zu danken", deutete er ein Schulterzucken an und nickte dann auf den Stuhl, seinem Gegenüber. "Ich dachte mir, es käme Euch gelegen, wenn ich Euch von diesem Kerl 'befreie'. Denn es sah nicht gerade danach aus, als hättet Ihr seine Gesellschaft genossen..."  
Balthiers Lächeln wurde ein Spur breiter und zu einem leichten Grinsen als er Fran eingehend und offen musterte, jenen interessierten Ausdruck in den Augen, und auch ein seltsam undeutbares Glimmen.  
Vielleicht erkannte er almählich, das Fran das Stadtleben so noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, doch er war zu sehr Gentleman als das er seine neue Begleiterin zu Anfang gleich mit Fragen bestürmt hätte.  
Stattdessen winkte er bald den nächsten Dienstburschen heran und gab eine Bestellung für sie beide auf.

~

Die Tatsache, dass der Fremde es sich erlaubte, einfach etwas für sie mitzubestellen, nahm sie stillschweigend zur Kenntnis, während sie sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heranzog und sich auf eben diesem niederließ. Sie spürte den Blick des Mannes auf sich ruhen, merkte förmlich, wie er über ihren Körper, ihr Gesicht wanderte und so machte auch sie kein Geheimnis aus der Neugierde, die ihr zwar innewohnte, sie jedoch niemals offen zeigen würde. Bezüglich seiner Worte deutete sie nur ein Kopfschütteln an. "Ich kenne diesen Mann jedenfalls nicht." Mehr wusste sie im Hinblick auf den Vorfall nicht zu sagen und im Grunde war sie auch keine Frau großer Worte. Dementsprechend gab sie sich dankbar, als der Dienstbursche zurück an den Tisch trat und etwas darauf neiderstellte und zu ihr schob, dass ihr fremd war.

Unauffällig hob sich ihr Blick etwas und sie stellte fest, dass der Fremde zweimal Dasselbe zur Bestellung gebracht hatte. Sie verhielt sich, als sei sie im Moment nicht weiter an dem Inhalt ihres Glases interessiert und wartete ab.

~

Der junge Mann hob sein Glas sacht mit den Fingerspitzen an und schwenkte es leicht, der tiefroten Flüssigkeit darinen einen fast versonnen Blick zuwerfend. Dann sah er wieder zu der Viera hinüber und nickte auf ihr Getränk. "Scheut Euch nicht zu kosten, es ist feinster Madhu aus Bhujerba ... zumindest wenn mich meine Nase nicht ganz täuscht." Er grinste flüchtig und führte das Glas an die Lippen um eine Kostprobe zu nehmen, daraufhin zufrieden und bestätigend nickend.  
Balthier hatte keineswegs vor, Fran abzufüllen und in diesem Moment kamen ihm auch direkte Zweifel ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, der Viera Alkohol anzubieten... doch er konnte ihr nun schlecht das Glas wieder unter der Hand wegziehen.

So beschränkte er sich darauf, sie weiter anzusehen und an seinem Getränk zu nippen.  
Dass die Viera nicht die Gesprächigste war, fiel Balthier sehr bald auf, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte ohnehin eine Abneigung gegen Frauen die zuviel schnatterten und Fran, die von sich aus nichts von sich preisgab, schürrte Balthiers Interesse damit nur mehr.  
Normalerweise war er auch nicht wahnsinnig epicht darauf, sein Leben an neue Bekanntschaften auszuplaudern, doch in Erwähgung der Gefahr eines ansonsten gänzlich ersterbenden Gespräches, gab der junge Mann sich einen Ruck.

"Und wie gefällt Euch Rabanastre? Ich muss gestehen, ich bin selbst erst gestern hier angekommen, und Ihr scheint ebenfalls von.. Ausserhalb zu kommen, hat es den Anschein?" Balthier verbarg die Lippen hinter seinem Glas, verdeckte so ihr leichtes Verziehen, während er Fran sehr genau beobachtete.

Eine aufmerksame Beobachtungsgabe konnte einem so manchen verbalen Fehlgriff ersparen..

~

Als ihr Gönner erneut das Wort ergriff und sich nunmehr auf das soeben gebrachte Getränk bezog, spitzte die Viera ihre Ohren und senkte den Blick auf die scharlachrote Flüssigkeit dort im Glase hinab. Sie beobachtete genau seine Gesichtszüge, als er vom Wein kostete und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sowohl die Flüssigkeit bei sich behielt, als auch das Gesicht nicht verzog, entschloss sie sich, ebenfalls zu probieren. Ihre schmalen Finger umschlossen das Glas, als sie es sich an die Lippen führte und einen gar winzigen Schluck des Getränkes ihre Kehle hinabrinnen ließ. Trauben. Das war das Erste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, während sie das Glas wieder auf die Tischplatte nieder senkte. Die Wahl des Getränkes, die er getroffen hatte, sagte ihr zu.

Sie vernahm seine Worte und nahm sich ein wenig Zeit, darüber nachzusinnen. Im Grunde könnte man meinen, sie wäre noch nicht lang genug an diesem Orte, um sich bereits eine Meinung gebildet zu haben - immerhin kannte sie Rabanastre nur in seichtem Nieselregen und hatte es noch niemals am hellichten Tage gesehen. "Die Stadt ist sehr groß." Sie sann einen Augenblick ob der soeben gesprochenen Worte nach, ehe sie dem Gesagten noch etwas hinzufügte. "Groß und bunt." Ein weiteres Mal zog sie sich das Glas heran und verleibte sich einen Schluck des rubinroten Weines ein. Nachdenkend wog sie die Flüssigkeit im Glase auf und nieder, tatsächlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass an diesem Ort Wesen aller Rassen bunt gemischt in einer vollkommenden Selbstverständlichkeit nebeneinander existierten und es hatte sie verwundert. Wenn es etwas gab, dass man sie zu Genüge gelehrt hatte, dann war es die Arroganz der Hume, doch dieses Wissen vertrug sich wenig mit dem Bild, das sich ihr in diesem Städtchen geboten hatte. Doch sie würde geduldig sein und abwarten, würde mehr sehen und mehr verstehen wollen. "Wie es mir gefällt? Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen.." Ein leises Klingen erging, als sie das Glas erneut zurückstellte. "Gefällt.. es Euch?" Obgleich sie im Zustand ihrer Erschöpfung eigentlich nicht gewillt war, sich der Gesellschaft anderer Wesen hinzugeben, zwang sie sich im Hinblick auf das Leben, dass sie nunmehr zu führen gedachte, dazu, auch einmal das Wort an diesen Mann zu richten. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der sie aus dieser misslichen Lage von vorhin befreit hatte.

Obgleich der Wein einen eher herben Geschmack aufgewiesen hatte, wohnte ihm eine seltsame Süße inne, die die Viera kaum zu definieren wusste. Alkohol war ihr etwas Fremdes und einzig der Skepsis gegenüber des fremden Getränkes und der Tatsache, dass sie aufgrund eben dieser nicht allzu viel vom Weine trank, bewahrte sie vermutlich vor einem Zustand der Trunkenheit.

....  
Überrascht stellte sie eher nebensächlich fest, dass die Dauerbelastung all der Stimmen und Geräusche in ihrem Ohre zwar nicht vergangen war, es ihr aber mit der nötigen Konzentration möglich war, sich auf einzelne Geräuschequellen, wie etwa einen Gesprächspartner, zu fixieren und die Intensität anderer Klänge zurückzustellen. Das änderte im Augenblick jedoch nicht viel an ihren Kopfschmerzen.

~

Balthier nickte auf die Worte der Viera. "Ja, die Stadt ist in der Tat sehr groß... und bunt." Er lächelte flüchtig. "Größer als jene, wo ich herkomme. Und es gefällt mir hier in der Tat sehr gut." Soweit er das nach dem zweiten Tage beurteilen konnte, fügte er stumm für sich in Gedanken hinzu. Jedoch freundlicher und aufgeschlossener als Archadis schien ihm Rabanastre allemal...

Balthier senkte die Lider auf den geschwungenen Rand seines Gefäßes nieder und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen hauchzart über das Glas, scheinbar für einen Moment in Gedanken versunken.  
"Nun ich hoffe, dass auch Ihr bald Gefallen an Rabanastre findet. Von einem unglücklichen 'Start' sollte man sich jedenfalls nicht entmutigen lassen."  
Diesmal hob sich sein Mundwinkel nicht ganz so offensichtlich, aber in seinen Worten klang der amüsierte Unterton deutlich mit... sollte die Viera im Stande sein, ihn als solchen zu erkennen.

"Ich für meinen Teil werde eine Weile hier bleiben. Das Angebot an Luftschiff-Bauteilen ist großartig und die... sonstigen Gelegenheiten, die diese Stadt bietet, auch." Damit leere Balthier sein Glas mit einem leichten Zurückwerfen den Kopfes, begleitet vom sachten Schwingen seiner Ohrringe, bevor er Fran ein letztes mal zunickte und Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben.

~

Obwohl sie seinen Worten große Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, wanderte der Blick Frans dann und wann durch den gut gefüllten Innenraum des Gasthauses. Sie lauschte dem ein oder anderen Gespräch, nahm Einiges an menschlichen Gesten zur Kenntnis und sog den Geruch nassgeregneter Kleidung und eines seltsamen Weizengebräus ein, welches viele der anwesenden Männer zu sich nahmen. Als der Fremde mit seinen Worten zum Ende kam und sich langsam daran machte, diesen Tisch zu verlassen, fixierte sie ihn wieder und schloss seinen Vortrag und somit auch dieses Gespräch mit einem knappen Nicken und den Worten "Ihr habt sicherlich Recht." Sie selbst verblieb an Ort und Stelle sitzend, würde abwarten, bis jener Mann des Blickes entschwunden war und würde ihrer Müdigkeit zum Trotze noch ein Weilchen länger hier bleiben und als stille Beobachterin ihr Glas leeren.

Nachdem der Fremde das Gasthaus verlassen hatte, verging noch etwa ein gutes halbes Stündchen, ehe auch die Viera sich von ihrem Platze erhob. Ihr Haar und ihre Gewandung waren mittlerweile ob der Wärme dieses Ortes getrocknet und da der Regen draußen auch langsam verebbte, würde es sich wohl in der kühlen Nacht aushalten lassen. Mehr jedenfalls als in irrsinnigen Ansammlungen ungewaschener Menschenleiber.

Als sie gerade zur Tür zu treten gedachte, trat der Dienstjunge, der ihnen den Wein gebracht hatte an sie heran und deutete auf die beiden geleerten Gläser dort auf dem Tische. "Ihr habt den Wein noch nicht bezahlt, den Euer Begleiter vorhin bestellte.." Er hielt seine kleine Hand auf und blicke zu der Viera hinauf. Es war natürlich nicht so, dass die Bezahlung genutzter Waren Fran ein Fremdes war, auch in ihr Heimatdorf hatten sich öfter mal reisende Händler, zumeist Moogles, verirrt, und doch ließ sich die Überraschung, oder viel mehr der Schreck nicht auf ihrem Blick bannen. Sie trug keinen einzigen Gil bei sich. Ihr Blick wurde eine Spur kühler, als sie das Haupt zu dem Jungen hinabsenkte, der daraufhin einen guten Schritt zurückmachte und es vorzog, die Hand rasch wieder in seinen übergroßen Ärmel zu vergraben.

Dann ging sie wortlos, wenn auch, für Andere natürlich nicht erkennbar, nahezu peinlich berührt.

...  
Die Straßen außerhalb der Taverne hatten sich um Einiges geleert, sodass es sich langsam aber sicher hier aushalten ließ. Hob man den Blick, so konnte man hinter der aufbrechenden Wolkendecke den ein oder anderen Stern erblicken. Die Enge der Stadt, die ihr vor einer guten Stunde noch die Kehle zugeschnürt hat, hatte sich ein gutes Stück weit gelockert. Dennoch zog die Viera es vor, sich für die Nacht ein angenehmes Plätzchen außerhalb der Stadtmauern zu suchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ende Part 1/2


	3. Akt 1 - Erste Begegnungen Part 2

Ein paar Monate vergingen in denen Balthier sich in sein neues Leben als Luftpirat eingewöhnte – es geradezu lieben lernte, und es um keinen Preis mehr missen wollte, sein eigener Herr zu sein. Fernab von seinen Pflichen als Sohn und Richter..  
Der süße Geschmack der Freiheit.. auch wenn die Erinnerung an seinen Vater ein übler Nachhall in seinem Gedächtnis blieb.  
Auch wenn er bei seiner Flucht daran gedacht hatte das Vermögen seiner Familie gebührend zu erleichtern und einen großen Teil mit sich zu nehmen, reichten die Münzen nicht lange, zumal Balthier nie gelernt hatte, damit sparsam umzugehen und auch nicht vorhatte, diesbezüglich seine Angewohnheit zu ändern.

Die meiste Zeit hatte er genutzt um sein Luftschiff – die Strahl – nach seinen Wünschen umzubauen und aufzurüsten, bis sie nicht mehr dem Prototypen von damals ähnelte und in ihrer Erscheinung nahezu einzigartig war.  
Doch dazu hatten eine Menge Gil den Besitzer wechseln müssen.  
Balthiers geschickter Umgang mit Worten taten ihm auf den hiesigen Märkten Rabanastres und in den Lagerhallen die daran angrenzen, einen unschätzbaren Dienst und oftmals bekam er so das Gewünscht deutlich unter Wert gereicht.  
Nun, er dachte nicht daran sich zu beklagen... Bis er an jenen einen Händer, einen snobistischen älteren Bangaa, geriet, der den jungen Mann unverholen mit seinem Blick druchbohrte, als dieser ihm den Preis drücken wollte.

1500 Gil für ein Teil, das sich Balthier sehr für eines seiner Triebwerke gewünscht hatte, kamen ihm wie in schlechter Scherz vor.  
Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt schüttelte er stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. "Das kann doch nicht Euer ernst sein, mit Verlaub..."  
"Das ist es, mit Verlaub, schon", schnarrte ihm der Bangaa dazwischen und schob sich bezeichnend vor Balthier, als dieser einen weiteren Blick auf die Gerätschaften in der großen Halle haben wollte. Scheinbar galt für ihn, das ein Kunde ohne ausreichtend Geld, in dem Sinne kein Kunde war und somit reine Zeitverschwendung.  
Der junge Luftpirat verengte die Augen und trat langsam einen Schritt zurück. "Fein, wie Ihr wollt..." Er musste sich auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe beissen um diesen 'schmeichelhaften' Wortabtausch nicht unnötig weiterzuführen und seufzte stattdessen.

Als er sich abgewand und sich ein paar Schritte von dem, in seinen Augen korrupten Händler, entfernt hatte, hörte er diesen schon mit dem nächsten, deutlich betuchteren Kunden schäkern. Dabei fielen auch ein paar Worter über eine 'seltene Kostbarkeit' die, den Worten des Händlers nach, niemandem fehlen sollte, der ein Luftschiff sein Eigen nannte.  
"Hm..." Balthier hatte sich einige Meter entfernt gegen ein paar große Fässer gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und dachte nach, während seine Ohren halb der Unterredung folgten.  
Der Kerl wollte offensichtlich gehört werden, denn seine kratzige raue Stimme hallte laut über den Platz, gewollen von Prahlerei und der schmeichelnden Art in der er versuchte, sein Angebot dem Kunden schmackhaft zu machen.

Scheinbar belustigte Balthier sein Gedankengang, denn die feinen Mundwinkel zuckten einen Augenblick später sacht, bevor er sich mit dem Fuß von dem Holz abstieß und dem Verlauf der Straße folgte.  
Wenn er sich schon einen Luftpiraten nannte, sollte er diesem Titel vermutlich einmal mehr Ehre machen; diesem alten Sack würde es sicher nicht schaden, einen kleinen Denkzettel bezüglich Kundenfreundlichkeit einzustecken. Balthier würde es eine Freude sein, sich einmal in Ruhe in dessen Lager umzusehen...  
So merkte er sich Ort und Umgebung des Hauses seiner Begierde und verbrachte den Abend damit, alles für den Einstieg in der darauffolgenden Nacht vorzubereiten.

~

Als außerordentlich zäh hatten sich die ersten Tage innerhalb der Stadtmauern Rabanastres erwiesen, doch nun, nach all den Monaten, die sie hier verbracht hatte, wusste die Viera sich innerhalb der multikulturellen Masse zu bewegen. Mithilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten als aufmerksame Beobachterin war es ihr ein Leichtes gewesen, sich die Worte und Gesten anzueignen, die sich ihr schnell als alltägliche Selbstverständlichkeit im Stadtleben offenbart hatten. Sie lernte, nur das zu hören, was für sie von Bedeutung war, stimmte ihr empfindliches Näschen auf die Vielfalt der Gerüche an diesem Orte ab und setzte bald schon in der gewohnten Würde einer Viera Fuß auf die breiten Straßen der Hauptstadt Dalmascas.

Über lange Wochen beschäftigte sie sich neben ihren tagtäglichen Beobachtungen auch mit der Geschichte dieses Landes, vergrub sich ins ein oder andere Buch, tastete sich mit ihren dunklen Augen über dieses und jenes Pergament. Das erste Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig sie doch wusste, wie wenig ihrem Volk doch dort, fernab aller anderen Zivilisationen zugetragen wurde und sie sah sich in ihrem unwiderruflichen Entschluss, das Heimatdorf verlassen zu haben, mehr als bloß bestätigt. Neben den gröbsten historischen Hintergründen zog auch die Waffenkunst ihr Interesse auf sich. Feinere Bögen, hergestellt aus Material, welches im Dorfe Elt nicht einmal bekannt war, wurden ihr zur Hand gereicht und selbst das Metall, aus welchem Schicht für Schicht die großen Schwerter mächtiger Männer geschmiedet wurden, wies eine andere Zusammensetzung auf, als die, die ihr bisher geläufig gewesen war. Tatsächlich hatte es Tage gegeben, an welchen sie unter den wachsamen Augen des stadteigenen Schmiedes die ein oder andere Waffe zur Erprobung bringen durfte.  
Sie hatte im Ursprunge gewiss nicht vor gehabt, derartig lange in Rabanastre zu verweilen, doch es gab viel zu ergründen und wenn es etwas gab, dass sie nunmehr zu genüge vorzuweisen hatte, dann war es Zeit.

 

Seit einigen Tagen jedoch fehlte es ihr an Konzentration. Gleich, worauf sie auch Augenmerk legte, nichts schien ihr gelingen zu wollen und keine Information machte Anstalten, sich ihrem Repertoire aus Wissen anschließen zu wollen. Es dauerte gar nicht lang, da stieß zu dieser absonderlichen Unkonzentration auch ein herber Kopfschmerz hinzu, ausgelöst durch ein seltsamen Rauschen, ein Dröhnen, welches in er Luft lag, die sie umgab. Sie atmete es ein, atmete es aus, konnte es hören, es riechen, es schmecken und fühlen, wie es sich durch ihre Adern zog. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass weder die Humes, noch naturverbundenere Wesen wie die Bangaas oder die Seeqs, die Anspannung, die die umliegende Luft zum Knistern brachte, zu spüren vermochten. Neben dem Interesse, diese absonderliche Belastung von sich weisen zu können, keimte alsbald auch eine gute Portion Neugierde in ihr auf und so machte sie sich daran, die Quelle dieser Ausstrahlungen auszumachen.  
Sie maß an verschiedenen Punkten der Stadt die Höhe des Druckes, der beträchtlich auf ihren Körper einwirkte, und vermochte bald schon den Radius der konzentriertesten Belastung näher bestimmen zu können. Es war eine Frage weniger Stunden, bis sie das betreffende Haus ausgemacht hatte; eine Lagerhalle, ein in die Höhe gebautes Lagerhaus nahe des Luftschiff-Terminals.

Die Verseuchung der seltsamen Strahlungen wirkte hier am intensivsten und kaum, dass sie sich auch nur einige Minuten der Unachtsamkeit hingab, hatte ein arges Schwindelgefühl sie ergriffen. Viele Handelsleute und Schaulustige gingen hier ein und aus, verhandelten über dieses und jenes, erfreuten sich ob des guten Wetters und beschäftigten sich auch sonst mit allen möglichen Dingen, bis sie schlussendlich von einem breit gebauten Seeq, der hier vermutlich in der Position eines Wachmannes agierte, der Tür verwiesen wurden. Rasch wurde klar, dass jemand, der kein Geld oder kein Interesse für die angebotenen Waren aufzuweisen wusste, hier kaum länger als nötig geduldet wurde und so entschied sich die Viera gegen ein einfaches Einmarschieren in dieses eine Gebäude.  
Sie würde abwarten, bis der allgemeine Trubel sich gelegt hatte und das Handelshaus zur späten Stunde dann noch einmal aufsuchen. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, sich dort umzusehen und im Übrigen konnte sie sich auch noch nicht sicher sein, was sie dort als Quelle jener Strahlen erwarten würde.

~

Als der Abend gekommen war, verließ Balthier das Cockpit der Strahl und ließ kurze Zeit später den Hangar der Luftschiffstation hinter sich.  
Seit Monaten nächtigte er nun schon in einer der Kojen im Rumpf seines Luftschiffes und nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er dabei die Annehmlichkeit eines richtigen Bettes vermisst.  
All zu häufig nickte er auch einfach in seinem Pilotensitz im Cockpit der Strahl ein. Denn der vertraut gewordene Geruch der ledernen Sitze und das leise Knacken der elektronischen Geräte vor sich hatten etwas ungemein beruhigendes.

Doch nun war Balthier hellwach. Nur wenige Menschen kreuzten seinen Weg als er in gemessenem Tempo in Richtung der Lagerhallen nahe der Luftschifftstation schritt.  
In seinen geräumigen Gürteltaschen hatte der Luftpirat alles verstaut, was er für den Einstieg brauchen würde und für den Fall das jemand ihn unplanmäßig stören sollte, trug er seine Schusswaffe mit einem Riemen geschultert.  
Einen Moment noch lässig auf der großen Hauptstraße dahinschlendert, war Balthier im nächsten schon, nach einem raschen Umblicken, in einer Seitengasse verschwunden und sah an der dunklen Fassade der Häuser hoch.  
Es brauchte nicht lange, einen geeigneten Weg über Fässer und achtlos gestapelte Kisten zu finden, und endlich setzte der junge Mann von dort über eine hölzerne Fassade hinweg um galant einige Meter tiefer im Hinterhof des besagten Hauses aufzukommen.  
Als wäre dieses Unterfangen eine Tätigkeit derer er täglich nachkam klopfte er sich erst einmal den Staub von der Kleidung und trat dann an die schwere Holztüre heran, von der er glaubte, dass sie das einzige war, was ihn nun noch von den Objekten seiner Begierde trennte.  
Genauer gesagt das dicke Vorhängeschloss an besagter Türe.  
Balthiers Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln als er, das Schloss in der einen Hand, mit der anderen in seiner rechten Gürteltasche herumsuchte und schließlich eine Art Dietrichwerkzeug hervorzog.  
Dies hier war wohl eher die Arbeit eines zweitklassigen Taschendiebes, und sicherlich nichts rumreiches, aber manchmal brauchte es eben auch das…  
Konzentriert dem leisen Knacken und Scharren lauschend, welches das Schloss bei seinem Werkeln von sich gab, fuhr Balthier sich flüchtig mit der Zunge über die Lippen – bis schließlich mit einem endgültigen ‚Knack’ der Mechanismus des Schlosses nachgab und aufsprang und der junge Luftpirat sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen gönnte, bevor er eintrat.

~

Die dunkelnden Straßen Rabanastres entlang ziehend, setzte sich die Viera gedanklich ein ums andere Mal mit der Vorgehensweise bezüglich des geplanten Vorhabens auseinander. Es war gewiss nicht so, dass sie Hemmungen oder gar Skrupel gegenüber dieser zweifelsfrei gesetzwidrigen Tat verspürte, denn in den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie nicht gerade selten Fuß in Räumlichkeiten gesetzt, die für das normale Volk eigentlich nicht zugänglich waren. Besonders die Bibliothek eines reichen Gelehrten am Rande der Stadt, die mithilfe strengster Sicherheitsüberwachung unter Verschluss gehalten wurde, hatte ihr sehr gefallen. Der Duft alten Papiers, die feinen Staubflocken, die von den Regalen nieder rieselten, kaum, dass man Hand an diese legte, und nicht zuletzt diese großen schweren Folianten, die ein kaum mehr greifbares Wissen in sich trugen. Warm war es in den Kellergewölben gewesen und angenehm ruhig.

Fran blickte überrascht hoch. So in Gedanken versunken, in Erinnerungen schwelgend war ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen, in welcher Selbstverständlichkeit ihre Füße sie durch die sich leerenden Straßen an jenen Ort geführt hatten. Vor ihr ragte das große Handelshaus auf und stärker noch als beim vorigen Male, da sie diesen Ort aufsuchte, umgaben sie die mysteriösen Strahlungen eines unsichtbaren Spinnennetzes gleich.

Ein kontrollierender Blick zu allen Seiten erging, dann zog sich der Silberschopf in die Dunkelheit einer kleinen Nebengasse zurück und wartete einige Minuten tatenlos ab. Als sie sich ganz sicher war, dass niemand seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet hatte, kletterte sie in zwei, drei geschickten Bewegungen eine niedrige Mauer hinauf, wobei sie sich unwesentlich von dem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Langbogen, den sie auf den Rücken gebunden trug, behindern ließ. Von dieser Erhöhung aus konnte sie leicht in einigen Sätzen an die Fassade des Hauses gelangen. Ihr schmaler, sehniger Körper erwies sich als hervorragendes Kletterinstrument und so fand sie sich bald schon auf dem Dache der Lagerhalle wieder. Der kühle Nachtwind fuhr ihr durch das Haar und sie zog es vor, sich die langen Strähnen mit einem kleinen Stück Stoff zusammenzubinden, damit diese ihre Sicht nicht mehr als nötig behinderten. Sie ließ en Blick über das nächtliche Rabanastre streifen, sog die kühle Nachtluft und mit ihr alle Geräusche der Umgebung in sich auf und genoss einen kleinen Moment lang die angenehme Ruhe, die sich einzig von den Ausstrahlung eines ihr unbekannten Artefaktes gestört sah.  
Ein leises Seufzen erging, ehe sie sich sodann katzengleich ein gutes Stück weiter wieder am Mauerwerk hinunterließ. Sie zog eine schmale Klinge hervor, die sie einzig zu diesem Zwecke mit sich genommen hatte und glitt mit der hauchfeinen Klinge über das Glas eines staubigen Fensters, um wenig später nur schon ein sauber herausgeschnittenes Stück Glas in Händen zu halten. Ihre Hand tastete sich durch die soeben geschaffene Öffnung hindurch und mit einem leisen Klackern öffnete sich das Fenster. Sie blinzelte ins Dunkle hinab, während sie die Klinge wieder sicher verstaute.

Ihr ausgeprägte Geruchs- und Gehörsinn verriet ihr, dass sich keiner der Händler mehr hier aufhielt. Einzig von draußen, von der anderen Seite der schweren Türe, die gegenüber von ihr lag, vernahm sie leise Geräusche, doch die tat sie als uninteressant ab und wenig später nur schon landete sie elegant auf beiden Beinen inmitten des Lagerraumes. Hier schien die Strahlung fast schon greifbar zu sein und sie spürte deutliche Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Ihre Ohren zuckten nervös auf, als das Geräusch eines sich entriegelnden Schlosses durch den Saal hallte und rasch zog sich die Viera in den Schatten einer größeren Gerätschaft zurück. Ihr Blick verengte sich unwillkürlich, während sie sich wenig später nur immer gut verdeckt vor aller Augen, die da kommen mögen, weiter durch die Halle schlich.

~

Balthiers Augen brauchten einen Moment, sich an das dimme Licht im Inneren der großen Lagerhalle zu gewöhnen. Er hatte zwar eine Lampe mitgebracht, mit der es möglich war, das enge Umfeld zu erhellen, aber eigentlich hatte er nur wenig Lust, sich im Halbdunklen durch einen vollgestopften, fremden Raum zu tasten und so trat er kurzerhand zu einer der Fackeln, die an den wenigen Wandhalterungen befestigt waren und entzündete sie.  
Der goldene Lichtschein ließ die Besitztümer des alten Bangaa direkt vielsagend glänzen...

Sehr zufrieden damit, wie seine Vorhaben bisher verlief stieg Balthier über ein paar Stücke, in seinen Augen, wertlosen Plunders hinweg und sah sich im Raume um.  
Dem leichten Luftstrom der vom Fenster oberhalb der Halle herrührte, maß er dabei wenig Beachtung bei.  
Stattdessen sog sich der Blick des Luftpiraten unverzüglich an einem Haufen von Luftschiffbauteilen fest, die achlos in einer Ecke aufgetürmt lagen. "Grundgütiger, damit könnte man ja ein ganzes Schiff zusammenzimmern", murmelte Balthier zu sich selbst, ehe er damit begann, interessierte in dem Haufen herumzuwühlen und Teil um Teil prüfend in der Hand zu wiegen und dabei in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Dabei fiel ihm das erst mal ärger ein, das er über der ganzen Planung nicht daran gedacht hatte, einen Sack oder Vergleichbares für den Transport mitzubringen.. "Wer hätte ahnen können, das der Kerl auf einer ganzen Quelle Kostbarkeiten sitzt." Der Luftpirat schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf.  
Vermutlich musste er sich in seiner Auswahl so auf ein paar wenige Teile beschränken, um damit noch den selben Weg zurücknehmen zu können, den er gekommen war..  
Balthier war eher von hagerer, sehniger Statur und ließ ein breites Paar Schultern missen, die es ihm deutlich einfacher gemacht hätten, das Zeug hier rauszuschaffen.

Während er so noch über das Wie und Womit nachsann gelang es der Viera an anderer Stelle des Raumes in diesem Moment nicht mehr, jedwedem Plunder mit achtsamen Schritt auszuweichen, es lag einfach zuviel davon unachtsam herum... und Balthier fuhr bei dem plötzlichen Scheppern ruckartig herum, die Hand schon am Griff seiner Waffe.  
Seine Augen tasteten aufmerksam durch das Dunkle jenseits des, durch die Fackel erhellten Lichkreises. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, doch die vereinzelten Schweissperlen, die dabei auf seine Stirn traten, straften diese amüsierte Mimik lüge.

Er hatte seine Waffe vom Rücken gezogen, jedoch noch nicht angelegt, und seine Finger spielten mit der Sicherung. "Okay, Kumpel. Schluss mit dem Versteckspielchen..." Balthiers Augen tasteten weiter unstet durch das Dunkle, leicht angespannt, wovon jedoch nichts in seiner Stimme mitschwang. "Ich schlage vor, du zeigst dich, dann können wir -" Er stockte mitten im Wort, als er endlich die hochgewachsene Gestalt der Viera ausmachte. Das Gewehr senkte sich ein Stück, während sich Balthiers Braue in etwa im selben Moment ungläubig hob.

~

Das Scheppern jenes Metallgerümpels klang noch in den Ohren der Viera nach, als sie auch schon die drohenden Worte des anderen Eindringlings vernahm. Ihre Augen verengten sich augenblicklich, schnitten durch die stehende Dunkelheit hindurch und machten alsbald schon die Gestalt eines männlichen Hume aus. In einer gekonnten Bewegung hatte sie ihren Bogen ergriffen, in einer Anderen den Pfeil an die Sehne gelegt und langsamen Schrittes trat sie hervor, trat ein wenig auf den Anderen zu, wobei sie jedoch keine direkte Bahn einschlug, sondern eher eines Raubtieres gleich in einem Halbkreis um das fixierte Objekt schlich.

Arge Windstöße machten sich derweil daran, den wolkenverhangenden Nachthimmel Dalmascas zu klären und so fiel alsbald schon durch das geöffnete Fenster das matte Licht des Sichelmondes in die Lagerhalle und erlaubte der Viera eine bessere Sicht als zuvor. Sie senkte den Bogen samt Pfeilspitze hinab und legte das Haupt an die Seite, als sie jenen Mann von damals wiedererkannt hatte. Überraschung war es, die sich in ihr bemerkbar machte, denn obgleich sie zwar mit Wachpersonal oder gar der Anwesenheit des ein oder anderen Händlers gerechnet hatte, war der Gedanke daran, dieser Person noch einmal gegenüber zu stehen ihr nahezu absurd erschienen. Ein kühles Mustern zog sich über den Körper des fremden Mannes hinweg, ehe sich Fran einige verirrte Haarsträhnen von der Stirn strich. Kaum, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, hatte sie inne gehalten in ihren Schritten, nun jedoch trat sie weiter, ohne den Blick von dem Menschen zu wenden. Erst, als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm stand, einige gute Meter von ihm entfernt, blieb sie stehen und neigte das Haupt ein wenig, ehe sie das Wort ergriff. "Ihr seid es.." Der eigentümliche Klang ihrer Stimme hallte kaum hörbar in den Weiten der Halle wider, während sie mit ihren schmalen Fingern den eisernen Pfeil entlang strich. Die Stille senkte sich wieder über das Szenario hinab und abwartend verharrte die Viera, gedachte nicht, noch weiteres Wort an ihn zu wenden, ehe nicht eine Reaktion seinerseits ergangen war.  
Ihre Stirn lag in kleine Fältchen geschlagen, was auch immer es nun genau gewesen war, das seinen Einfluss hatte spielen lassen und sie an diesen Ort gelockt hatte, es lag näher, als sie zu glauben wagte.

~

Balthier legte den Kopf leicht seitlich und musterte die so plötzlich Aufgetauchte, seine Waffe hielt er nun mehr nur noch locker in Händen, den Lauf gen Boden gesenkt.  
Vieras hatten fürwahr ein erstaunliches Gedächtnis, jedoch auch der juge Luftpirat erkannt in der anderen langsam seine damalige 'Bekanntschaft' wieder.

.... Dennoch passte sie als Viera nicht wirklich in das Bild des nächtlichen Eindringlings in ein Warenhaus. Balthier musste sich ungewillkürlich fragen, warum sie hier war.. Wegen ein paar Teile Stahl und Eisen wohl sicherlich nicht...  
"Na da sieh an", fand er schlussendlich seine leicht entglittene Fassung wieder. "Das nenne ich einen wirklich unerwarteten Besuch." Und wie als wäre es eine selbstverständliche Reaktion in Gegenwart der Viera zeigte Balthier wieder jenes leichte Grinsen. Scheinbar hatte er sich in all der Zeit nicht wirklich verändert...  
Er nahm die Hand vom Griff und schulterte die Waffe einen Augenblick nachdenklich, eher er sie dann gänzlich wieder in den dafür vorgesehenden Halfter auf seinem Rücken zurücksteckte.  
Sein Blick maß die Gestalt Frans mit dem mächtigen Bogen in ihren Händen, von der Art und Weise wie sie ihn hielt ohne Umschweife davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn auch meisterlich zu beherrschen wusste...  
Es beeindruckte Balthier ganz offensichtlich. Soweit es seine Erinnerungen zuließen, ähnelte diese Viera, die da nun vor ihm stand in keinster Weise mehr, jener deplatzierten jungen Frau, der er damals im 'Sandmeer' begegnet war.

Nun, dies war sicherlich keine gute Zeit um sich in fasziniertem Starren zu verlieren. Balthier wusste nicht wirklich, wie er mit dieser so plötzlich aufgetauchten, angriffsbereiten Viera umgehen sollte.. dies verrieten auch seine nächsten Worte nur allzudeutlich.

"Nun, meine Liebe, ich schätze mal, wenn Ihr es nicht gerade auf Flugschiffteile abgesehen hast, werden wir uns hier nicht großartig in die Quere kommen und für jeden bleibt genug über..."  
Sein Blick streifte Frans Gesicht, erwartet offensichtlich eine Reaktion auf diese Einschätzung, doch bevor sie schließlich anworten konnte, hatte Balthier sich schon abgewandt und wieder damit begonnen in Teilen und Gerätschaften herumzuwühlen...  
Er erinnerte sich dunkel an die Worte des alten Bangaa.. eine Kostbarkeit, für einen Luftschiffpiloten unabdingbar.. wovon zum Teufel konnte dieser Kerl gesprochen haben?  
Mit steigendem Unmut griff der junge Mann sich nun eines der Teile nach dem anderen, maß es, warf es kopfschüttelnd bei Seite und griff sich das nächste...

~

Die Viera gab sich ein wenig überrascht ob der Tatsache, dass jener Mann diese denkwürdige Situation mit einigen simplen Worten abtat, ja, zur vermeintlichen Klärung führte, und zeigte dies auch überdeutlich in Form einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ihr Gesicht verriet jedoch keineswegs, wie sie zu der Aussage des Menschen stand und auch gab sich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie noch immer nicht den Bogen aus der Hand gelegt hatte, ihr Misstrauen unmissverständlich zu erkennen. Schließlich bedachte sie den Anderen jedoch mit einem bestimmten Nicken, obgleich sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er es überhaupt zur Kenntnis nahm, denn er hatte sich bereits wieder daran gemacht, die herumliegenden Gerätschaften einer genaueren Untersuchung zu unterziehen.

Einige Minuten ließ Fran still vorüberziehen, beobachtete die Haltung, mit welcher jener Mann all diese Technik inspizierte und übte sich ein weiteres Mal in der Einschätzung seines Charakters. In Ermangelung der benötigten Konzentration unterließ sie dieses jedoch bald wieder und trat bedachten Schrittes über die massiven Fliesungen des Fußbodens hinweg, um sich weiter umsehen zu können. Sich die Stirn ob des noch immer währenden Schmerzes haltend, ließ die Viera ihre dunklen Iriden durch den überfüllten Raum wanden und tatsächlich gab es einen Fleck, an welchem ihr Augenmerk mit sofortiger Wirkung hängen blieb.

Sie korrigierte sogleich die Richtung, in die sie getreten war und trat nunmehr auf eine Art aus Metall geschmiedetes Kästchen zu, welches nur dürftig unter einem ölverschmierten Tuche verborgen war. Den Menschen schien sie in diesem Augenblick vollends zu ignorieren; in ihrem Kopfe spielte sich gerade so Einiges von Bedeutung ab, wenn auch arg verwirrend. Ihr Blick senkte sich auf jenes Kästchen hinab, während ihre Hand sich auf das Tuche legte und dieses vom Metall hinab strich. Feine Schweißperlen rannen ihre Stirn hinab und so biss sie fest die Zähne zusammen, als sie mithilfe des kleinen Messerchens den Schließmechanismus der Truhe lahm legte.  
Sie stieß das Kästchen auf und augenblicklich erfüllte ein kaltes azurblaues Licht das Szenario. Fran taumelte einige Schritte zurück und wie, als sei sie Anblickes geblendet, hielt sie sich beide Hände vor die zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie fühlte eine Art Hitze in sich aufsteigen, die sich eines argen Toxin gleich durch ihre Adern zu ziehen begann. Die Viera keuchte. "E-Es brennt..!" Kaum mehr vernehmbar glitten die Worte über ihre Lippen und tatsächlich war ihr so, als stünde sie in lodernden Flammen.

Der künstliche Nethizit lag unterdessen unberührt, gebettet in ein Gewirr aus technischem Gerät in jenem kleinen Kästchen und bildete damit eine Art modernes Antriebsmodul für Luftschiffe.

~

Balthier blickte bei seiner Suche kurz zu der Viera hinüber, als diese durch den Raum trat, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder den Luftschiffteilen zu. Ein paar davon hatte er schließlich bei Seite gelegt – diese wollte er auf jeden Fall mitnehmen, da wurde der Raum durch Frans Fund in ein unwirkliches blaues Strahlen getaucht und Balthier richtete sich ruckartig aus seiner hockenden Position auf und sah sich um.  
Mit ein paar raschen Schritten trat er zu der Viera, die Brauen fragend zusammengezogen.

"Was..?" Sein Blick glitt von Frans regelrecht schmerzverzogenem Gesicht zu dem Kästchen und die Augen des Luftpiraten weiteten sich augenblicklich.  
Es war nicht so, das er das merkwürdig Strahlen nicht einordnen konnte, eigentlich wusste er sehr genau was die Quelle solch eines künstlichen Lichtes war... jenes verhasste Kristal welches sein Vater einst in seinem Labor entwickelt hatte, um damit Gott zu spielen... Doch Balthier konnte es in diesem Moment einfach nicht glauben. Und auch die merkwürde Überreaktion der Viera auf diesen magischen Stein verwirrte ihn.  
"Das.. das ist es?" Er streckt die Hand nach dem Nethizit aus, die Augen noch immer ungläubig geweitet, zögerte kurz, dann griff er zu und hielt das manisfestierte blaue Leuchten in Händen. Tatsächlich... künstlich erschaffenes Nethizit...  
Der Unglaube auf Balthiers Gesicht wisch in sekundenschnelle einem unerklärlichen Ekel und unwillkürlich ergriff ihn Zorn. "Das hat dieser alte Prahlhans hier gelagert, als kostbares Utensiel für Luftfahrer?!" Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz... er hatte gehofft nie wieder etwas mit diesem verhassten Materiel zu tun haben zu müssen und nun hatte er sogar danach gesucht...

Eine Ironie des Schicksals nannte man das wohl.  
Balthier gab einen ächzenden Laut von sich, machte Anstalten das Nethizit in die nächstbeste Ecke zu werfen.. und ließ es dann doch sein. Seine Augen glitten über die merkwürde Konstruktion die den Stein umgab und langsam erschloss sich dem Luftpiraten wohl der Nutzen, welcher für diese Vorrichtung gedacht war...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt.

Dann endlich schien es sich zu entsinnen, dass er nicht allein im Raume war und er wandte den Kopf zu Fran, fragend, von ihr zu dem Stein blickend und wieder zurück.. bis sich leise Erkenntnis auf seinen Zügen spiegelte. "Ihr... das Nethizit fügt Euch Schmerzen zu?"  
Seine Stimme war wieder ruhiger geworden und er wog den Stein nun nahezu nachdenklich in der Hand...

~

Allzu viel bekam die Viera von dem aufwallenden Zorn, von dem Ekel und der Verachtung, die der Luftpirat für dieses Stück künstliche Macht empfand, nicht mit. Sie war ein gutes Stück zurückgewichen, hatte Halt gesucht und gefunden an den eisernen Wänden der Lagerhalle und rang nach Luft. Das blaue Licht reflektierte in ihren Augen und noch immer ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen. Gute Mühe hatte sie damit, bei Sinnen zu bleiben und als der Fremde nunmehr erneut Wort an sie wandte, erging ein vom Schmerz verzögertes Nicken. "Ja.." Seltsam gepresst erklang ihre Stimme und deutlich im Leid verzerrt erging ein weiteres Keuchen. "Ja, das.. tut es fürwahr."

Einige feine Tröpfchen des Schweißes waren ihr Gesicht hinabgerannt und perlten nunmehr von ihrem Kinn hernieder. Sie hob das Haupt, lehnte es ebenso an die kalte Wand zurück und schloss den Menschen wieder in ihren Blick. Ihre Lippen zitterten wie auch der Rest ihres Körpers, als sie die Hand erhob und in Richtung der künstlichen Erschaffung deutete. "Legt es zurück!" Die Deutung ihrer Hand wanderte nunmehr auf das eiserner Kästchen, aus welchem der Andere soeben das Nethizit genommen hatte. "Augenblicklich.. " Für sie war es sofort klar gewesen, dass die Wirkung durch diese Art der Verwahrung deutlich abgeschwächt war - und das war alles andere als schlecht, wenn man sich ihren Zustand genauer besah.

Etwas Wildes funkte in ihre Augen auf. Etwas, dass auch Balthier verraten dürfte, besser ihren Worten Folgen zu leisten, da eventuelle Folgen wohl kaum vertretbar sein dürften.

~

Balthier tat im ersten Moment, als Fran weiter vor den künstlichen Strahlen des Nethizit zurückwich, nichts anderes, als sie dabei interessiert zu beobachten. Der Stein war in seiner Hand lediglich ein wenig rascher warm geworden, als es natürlich gewesen wäre und er spürte ein leichten Kribbeln das von seiner Handfläche aus bis in die Fingerkuppen hinaufstrahlte.

Bei dem Befehl der Viera hob sich die Braue des jungen Mannes und es brauchte einen ganzen Moment ehe er reagierte.  
"Hm..." Balthier blickte auf den Stein hinab, scheinbar einen Augenblick nachdenklich, doch dann tat er endlich Fran den Gefallen und legte das Nethizit in die dafür bestimmte Kiste zurück.  
Einmal glomm das blaue Licht noch auf, dann schloss er den Deckel darüber und wandte sich zu der Viera herum.  
"Recht so?" Er grinste leicht, doch seine 'Anteilnahme' wärte nicht lange, denn ehe Fran etwas antworten konnte, hatte Balthier nach der Kiste gegriffen und sie sich nach kurzem, abschätzendem Wiegen, unter den Arm geklemmt. Allem Anschein nach hatte er tatsächlich beschlossen den Stein und die damit verbundene Apparatur mitzunehmen...  
Ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des Luftpiraten als er damit auf Fran zutrat. "Auch wenn ich es vermutlich bereuen werden, spätestens wenn mein Luftschiff durch das Ding abstürzt, der Gedanke, es hier zu lassen, stößt mir noch mehr auf.."  
Dann legte er den Kopf schräg und musterte die junge Frau zum wiederholten mal an diesem Abend. "Sagt nicht, Ihr seid wegen diesem... Stein hier eingestiegen? Wundert mich das Ihr etwas gesucht habt, was Euch offensichtlich schadet..." Eine offene Frage schwang in den Worten mit, jedoch nicht wirklich die Erwartung, diese auch beantwortet zu bekommen.

~

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen hallte durch die Dunkelheit, kaum, dass der Deckel des Kästchens wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. Verwunderung über die Tatsache, dass jener Mensch dem Befehl Folge geleistet hatte, kam genau so wenig auf, wie das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit; für die Viera hatte sein Handeln nicht weiter in Frage gestanden, im Zweifel hätte er mit den nötigen Konsequenzen ob einer Verzögerung des Zurücklegens des Nethizites leben müssen.

Der Silberschopf strich sich einige vom Schweiß verklebte Strähnen aus dem Gesichte und machte sich langsam daran, sich wieder zur vollen Größe in festem Stand aufzurichten, ohne jedoch den Blick von dem Fremden abzuwenden. Einen kurzen Moment noch sowohl das Kästchen, als auch dessen Träger einer skeptischen Musterung unterziehend, wandte Fran schließlich das Haupt, um dem Anderen die geschuldete Antwort entgegenzubringen. "Es schadet gewiss nie, zu wissen, was genau den Schmerz zu einem trägt." Die Viera trat ein gutes Stück an den Luftpiraten heran, den Kopf nunmehr ein wenig fragend an die Seite legend. "Oder seht Ihr das etwa anders?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat sie zwei, drei Schritte an der Gestalt des Mannes vorbei, wobei das gebundene Haar in anmutigen Schwüngen mitging, und ließ ein wenig abwesend den Blick durch die Räumlichkeiten dieses Handelshauses schweifen.

Sie wandte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, als sie ein weitres Mal an diesem Abend das Wort ergriff. "Es hätte mich nicht so sehr überraschen dürfen, Euch hier zu treffen.." Ihre Worte verhallten im Raume, während sie sich langsam auf der Stelle umwandte. "Ein Dieb zahlt fürwahr wohl auch seinen Wein nicht."

~

Kaum das die Viera ein paar mehr Worte zu ihm sprach als er es erwartet hatte, folgte ihr Balthier mit seinem Blicke durch den Raum.  
Irgendwo am Rand seiner Wahrnehmen, vermutlich in dem Teil seines Gehirnes das ihn als Mann auszeichnete, realisierte er die fast schon hypnotische Faszination, die von dem schwingenden, langen Haar ausging... nur all zu leicht konnte man sich in diesen Bewegungen verlieren.  
Als die Viera es nicht bemerkte, schüttelte der Luftpirat leicht den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken abzuwerfen und sich stattdessen auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren.  
"Luftpirat", berichtigte er sie mit einem charmanten, schon fast dreisten Grinsen, "nicht Dieb." Und wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte klopfte er sich einmal mehr mit der freien Hand den Staub vom Hemd, den Blick leicht gesenkt... und sein Grinsen wuchs.  
Dass sie sich an diese kleine 'Geste' erinnerte, rühte etwas in Balthier das irgendwo zwischen Amusement und anerkennender Überraschung schwankte. Und einmal wieder fand er sich beeindruckt und sich selbst dabei ertappt, sein Gegenüber unterschätzt zu haben.

Er sah wieder auf und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um noch weiteres zu erwidern, da tönten von draußen, aus Richtung des Hofes gedämpfte Stimmen zu ihnen hinein. Balthier runzelte die Stirn. Es sah so aus als wäre ihm der Rückweg, auf welchem er auch gekommen war, nunmehr versperrt...

Nicht mehr ganz so entspannt wie noch zuvor ließ der junge Mann den Blick über die Wände der Halle wandern, die Kiste mit dem Nethizite noch immer unter seinem linken Arm.  
"Ich verspreche Euch, ich mache es wieder gut, indem ich Euch eine ganze Flasche ausgebe, doch nun.... sollten wir vorerst von hier verschwinden."  
Sein Blick glitt von der Umgebung zu der Viera zurück und musterte ihr Gesicht. Vermutlich ließ sein Stolz die Frage nicht zu, aber sie stand deutlich auf den Zügen Balthiers geschrieben: Wie war Fran hier hereingekommen? Normalerweise bot ein Eingang nunmal auch den benötigten Ausgang...

~

In einer gewissen Faszination beobachtete die Viera, wie dem Fremden langsam die Züge zu entgleiten drohten und in langsamen Schritten trat sie an eine große, im Dunkeln liegende Gerätschaft heran. Deutlich vernehmbar hallte das Geräusch des sich öffnenden Metalltores durch die Lagerhalle und im seichten Lichtschein der breiten Straße außerhalb des Gebäudes zeichneten sich nunmehr die Umrisse einiger Gestalten ab, die verzweifelt versuchten, etwas in der Dunkelheit vor sich ausmachen zu können. Fran hatte kurz nur den Blick in Richtung der Türe gewandt, dann fixierte sie den Zechenpreller erneut und deutete in einer Hebung ihres Kopfes zum geöffnetem Fenster, welches sich einige Meter über dem Hallenboden nahe der Decke zu erkennen gab. Mit einem Satz war sie sodann auf eines der ausladenden Teile jener Gerätschaft gesprungen, hinter welcher sie sich zuerst brauchbaren Sichtschutz erhofft hatte.

"Luftpirat also.." Von gut zwei, drei Fuß Erhöhung blickte sie nunmehr zu ihm hinab und wog das Haupt ein wenig überlegend hin- und her. Als die gestalten, die ebn noch ruhig in der Türe standen, nunmehr Schritt in den Raum setzten, beugte sich Fran ein gutes Stück hinab und hielt jenem Mann doch tatsächlich die Hand hin, denn sollte er allein mit dem Kästchen hier hochkommen wollen, so würde es ihn Einiges mehr an Zeit kosten; die jedoch hatten sie jetzt nicht. "Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Titel allein Euch das Fliegen erlaubt.." Obgleich ihre Stimme nichts an ihrem ernsthaften Klang eingebüsst hatte, lag ein Schelm in ihren Worten ob der Tatsache, dass sie um ein gutes Stück leichtfüßiger zurück zu dem selbst geschaffenem Eingang kommen würde als er.

~

Balthier setzte einen Fuß vor und sah zweifelnd zu der Viera hinauf. Seine ganze Haltung verriet deutliche Unschlüssigkeit und ein Streuben gegen diese wahnwitzige Kletterpartie.  
Als hinter ihnen Rufe erklangen, fuhr sein Kopf herum und in die entsprechende Richtung... dann zu dem Haufen von Luftschiffteilen die er eigentlich auch hatte mitgenomen wollen und ein ärgerliches Zähneknirschen erging.  
Ein verstimmt murrender Laut kam über Balthiers Lippen, als er leicht an der Gerätschaft hochsprang und gleichsam nach Frans dargebotener Hand griff.

Einen Herzschlag lang war er überrascht über die angenehme Kühle ihrer Haut, bevor er fest zugriff und versuchte mit den Füßen Halt zu finden, wo er sich ihm bot.  
Die erstaunliche Kraft der Viera, war das nächste, was dem jungen Mann erstaunt durch den Kopf ging und er verzog leicht schmerzlich die Lippen, als ihre langen Nägel seinen Handrücken streiften, doch er verkniff sich einen Kommentar und einen Moment später stand er neben ihr, noch leicht schwankend und sah zu ihren Verfolgern hinab.  
"Hm, meine Planung ist wohl noch verbesserungsfähig." Er grinste Fran flüchtig zu und hob dann den Kopf zum Fenster über ihnen, von wo ihnen ein lauer Luftzug und das Mondlicht entgegenschlugen.


	4. Chapter 4

~

Die Verfolger machten sich nunmehr daran, denn Raum koordiniert zu stürmen. Fackeln wurden entzündet und angeregte Wortwechsel zerrissen die Stille, die bis eben noch über dem gesamten Lagerhaus gelegen hatte. "Das ist sie in der Tat." Der Silberschopf fasste die Situation mit einer nicht mehr greifbaren Geduld auf, wartete in absoluter Seelenruhe, bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit auftat, um den Aufstieg fortsetzen zu können. Hierbei gab sich Fran bedacht darauf, auch dem Luftpiraten die Kletterpartie zu ermöglichen. In Frage dürfte an dieser Stelle lediglich stehen, ob sie dies tat, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun oder ob sie schlichtweg an seinem Wissen bezüglich des Nethizites interessiert war.

Lange Minuten später erst standen sie im breiten Fensterrahmen und warfen Dank des Mondlichtes ihre Schatten in die dämmerige Halle hinab. Blicke hoben sich, Befehle wurden bellend erteilt, doch als die ersten Schüsse sich ins Mauerwerk fraßen, waren sowohl die Viera, als auch der Luftpirat des Blickes entschwunden.

...  
Auf dem Dache, inmitten des kühlen Nordwindes fanden sich beide nunmehr wieder und Dank der beengten Bauweise Rabanastres dürfte es ihnen ein Leichtes sein, über die Dächer angrenzender Nebenhäuser zu entkommen. "Ihr.. macht so etwas des Öfteren?" Sie strich sich die langen, vom Winde sacht umherwehenden Strähnen an die Seite und schloss Balthier abschätzenden Blickes erneut in ihr Sichtfeld. Wie stets erklang ihre Stimme ruhig, nahezu bedächtlich und ließ kaum eine Spekulation bezüglich des Gedanken, der hinter den ausgesprochenen Worten stand, zu.

~

'Ja, sicher. Täglich. Und an lauen Abenden sogar zweimal wenn es sich lohnt', hätte Balthier nun spasseshalber erwidern können, jedoch war es um seinen Humor in diesem Moment, wo sein Herz noch so unkontrolliert schlug und sein Atmen in schweren Stößen ging, nicht allzu gut bestellt.

Und so lernte die Viera nun das erstmal eine ernste, jedoch auch aufrichte Seite an Balthier kennen, die dieser bisher nicht wirklich in ihrer Gegenwart gezeigt hatte.  
Die Kiste unter seinem Arm zurechtrückend atmete der Luftpirat noch einmal tief durch, dann nickte er leicht auf Frans Worte. "Ihr wisst nicht, was ein Luftpirat ist.. und was er tut, habe ich recht?"  
Obwohl die Worte nur allzuleicht wieder hätten herablassend ausgefasst werden konnten, klangen sie doch dieses mal ohne jedweden Spott und Balthier zeigte dazu noch ein durchweg freundliches Lächeln.  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehe, es Euch näher zu erklären, jedoch.. ist der Ort hier dafür ein wenig zu ungemütlich für meinen Geschmack."  
Er ließ mit seinem Blick von der Viera ab und machte ein paar nicht ganz sichere Schritte über das Dach, in Richtung Innenstadt und sah dann wieder über die Schulter zurück. "Mein Angebot mit der Flasche gilt noch."  
Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen und wandte sich dann ein erneutes mal herum, grinste.  
"Ein Luftpirate steht zu seinem Wort. Das, ist Lektion Nummer 1."

~

Es verwunderte die Viera, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er große Worte an sie richtete; das hatte er bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung getan. Stören tat sie sich jedoch nicht daran, es war nur in der anonymen Masse der Stadt mehr denn bloß ungewohnt. Sie vermochte nicht zu leugnen, dass jener Mann ein gewisses Interesse ihrerseits genoss und so beobachtete sie die Art, wie er mit ihr sprach, wie er sich zu bewegen pflegte und wog seine Worte mit Bedacht ab.  
Eine Ausschlagung seines Angebotes blieb aus; Fran trat in gebotenen Abstand zu ihm und folgte einen kurzen Moment über seinen Blick über die nächtliche Hauptstadt. "Doch das, Luftpirat, solltet Ihr zuerst fortschaffen." Sie deutete mit einer Neigung ihres Hauptes auf das eiserne Kästchen, welches Balthier noch immer mit sich trug und legte sodann in kühler, abwartender Geste ihr Blick in den seinen. "Denkt Ihr nicht?"

Fast könnte man den Eindruck erlangen, ihr Gesicht sei nicht für große Emotionen geschaffen; meist lagen ihre Züge in einer angenehmen Ruhe.

~

Balthiers Brauen hoben sich leicht, denn sah er auf das Kästchen unter seinem Arm hinab und grinste. "Oh, führwahr, Ihr hab recht." Er nahm seine 'Beute', letztlich alles was ihm von seinem kleinen 'Ausflug' an jenem Abend geblieben war, wiegend in beide Hände und starrte einen Moment nachdenklich darauf...  
Dann begegnete seine Augen erneut denen Frans und versuchten ein weiteres mal dessen Farbe zu definieren, bevor er den Kopf sacht schräg legte. "Ich kümmere mich darum. Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen", er vollführte eine unbestimmte Geste, "vor dem 'Sandmeer' auf mich zu warten? Ihr.. erinnert Euch sicher an diese 'üble Spielunke' hier in der Stadt."  
Der amüsierte Tonfall hatte letztlich in seine Stimme zurückgefunden und kurz darauf verabschiedete der Luftpirat sich von seiner neuen, alten Bekanntschaft und folgte den Dächern nun in Richtung Luftschiffstation....

~

Es dürfte unklar bleiben, es sich tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln in den Zügen der Viera wiederfand oder ob lediglich die langen Schatten der Nacht einen Streich spielten, in jedem Falle sah Fran dem Luftpiraten noch einen kurzen Augenblick nach und überlegte, was nun zu tun war. Sie gab sich misstrauisch, trotz seiner freundlichen Worte und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass sie sich alsbald daran machte, ihm ungesehen aller Augen zu folgen.  
Sie würde sich nur vergewissern wollen, wohin er das Nethezite verfrachtete und sich sodann daran machen, noch vor ihm an die Türe jener Kneipe zu gelangen.  
Lautlos trug ihr Schritt sie durch die Nacht, von Schatten zu Schatten huschte die Gestalt der Viera und immer ließ sie lange Meter zwischen sich und jenem Mann fallen. Es überraschte sie nicht sonderlich, ihn ins Innere des Luftschiffterminals verschwinden zu sehen. Ihr Blick verengte sich ein wenig; eine weitere Verfolgung wäre gewiss nicht von Erfolg gekrönt und so zog sie sich zurück, um wenig später nur, wie verabredet, nahe des ‘Sandmeeres’ auf die Ankunft Balthiers zu warten.

~

Und dieser erschien auch, nicht allzu spät nach ihr. Das Kästchen trug er erwatungsgemäß nicht mehr mit sich, dafür jedoch ein zusammengerolltes, größeres Pergemant in seiner Rechten.  
Der Luftpirat lächelte erfreut, als er die Viera unweit des Eingangs zu der Kneipe entdeckte und winkte ihr leicht mit der freien Hand zu.  
Balthiers schländernder Gang war wieder so locker und von Selbstsicherheit geprägt wie zuvor und er blieb nur einen halben Schritt von ihr entfernd stehen. "Welche Freude dass Ihr tatsächlich auf mich gewartet hab, meine Dame." Vermutlich hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte einen Diener vor Fran vollführt, so beschränkte er sich allerdings darauf die Tür zu öffnen, und sie ihr auch auf zu halten. Eine sicherlich angenehmere Art, als von einem Fremden ins Innere des Etablissements geschleift zu werden...

Im 'Sandmeer' war es laut wie immer, gerade um diese Stunden fanden sich nur noch wenige freie Tische und Stühle in dem großen Raum mit den zwei Etagen, von denen Balthier nun zielsichere die obere ansteuerte. Der Wirt hatte nur kurz aufgeblickt, allem Anschein nach hatte er den Luftpiraten in den paar Monaten gut kennen gelernt, denn schon bald löste er sich von Tresen um persönlich zu ihrem Tisch zu treten.  
Dort in einer Ecke hatte Balthier sich niedergelassen, das Pergament auf dem Tisch abgelegt und Fran auffordernd zugenickt, doch ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

Fast schon ironischer Weise bestellt er das selbe, wie bei ihrem letzen gemeinsamen Treffen hier: Bhujerban Madhu.

~

Die Augenbraue zweifelnd anhebend ob des übermäßigen Schwalles der Freundlichkeit, die der Luftpirat ihr ein weiteres Mal entgegenbrachte, machte sich Fran daran, ihm ins Innere des Gasthauses zu folgen. Wie stets, wenn sie an ein neues Szenario herantrat, ließ sie kurz den Blick schweifen, fing den einen oder anderen Gesprächsfetzen auf und vermied es, allzu viel der stickigen Luft über ihre Nasenschleimhäute gleiten zu lassen. Ihr bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort würde dieses Etablissement gewiss niemals werden, und doch ließ sie sich wenig später nur an dem Tische nieder, den Balthier für diesen Abend erwählt hatte.

Als der Wirt einen überraschten Blick auf die Abendbegleitung Balthiers warf, neigte Fran kaum merklich das Haupt zum Gruße. Der bärtige Mann erwiderte den Gruß und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Stammkunden mit einem Augenzwinkern zu bedenken, als er den Wein an den Tisch brachte.

Die Viera lehnte sich ein wenig in den Stuhl zurück, ohne jedoch das Augenmerk von dem zusammengerollten Pergament zu nehmen, welches der Luftpirat mit hierher gebracht hatte. Fragend legte sie das Haupt an die Seite.

~

Balthier reagierte auf das Zwinkern des Wirtes mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, musste jedoch flüchtig schmunzeln, als er die Weinflasche heranzog um sie geschickt zu entkorken.  
Er ging nicht auf Frans fragenden Blick ein, sondern nahm sich alle Ruhe die man nur haben konnte, um ihnen beiden nacheinander einzuschenken.  
Fast hätte man meinen können, er genieße den Augenblick...

"Nun also", setzte Balthier schließlich an, "der Grund warum ich heute Abend diesen kleinen 'Ausflug' gemachte habe.. nun, sagen wir, es ist mein Geschäft." Er grinste leicht und führte nach einem kurzen Wirkenlassen dieser Worte, sein Glas zum Mund. "Man könnte Luftpiraten auch als Schatzräuber bezeichnen.. Abenteurer die ihr Spiel, zugegeben, häufig ein wenig nahe an den Grenzen der Gesetzmässigkeit spielen."  
Er lächelte Fran offen an, das Glas wieder senkend. "Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin ein netter Kerl und nehme nur von denen, die mit ihrem Besitz ohnehin nicht richtig umzugehen wissen.." Er schweifte gedanklich ab und innerlich verzog es ihm das Gesicht, bei der Erinnerung an den alten Bangaa der mit dieser machtvollen Erfindung seines Vaters so leichtfertig umgegangen war.  
Schon allein der Einfall, künstliches Nethizit zum Verkauf anzubieten...

Fran bekam lediglich das, scheinbar zusammenhangslose, darauf folgende Kopfschütteln des Luftpiraten mit.  
Er besann sich darauf und zuckte leicht die Schultern.  
"Darüber hinaus genieße ich lediglich ein wenig die Freiheit die dieses Leben bietet.."

~

Noch während ihr Begleiter sich daran machte, ihr mit geschickten Worten einen minimalen Eindruck des Daseins eines Luftpiraten zu vermitteln, nahm die Viera ihr Glas an sich und schmeckte wenig später schon jenen herben Tropfen Wein von damals auf ihren Lippen. Von ihrem Gesichte ließ sich keinesfalls ablesen, wie sie zum Handeln des Anderen stand und doch lauschte sie interessiert seinen Worten.

Sie wog das Glas ein wenig auf und nieder, ehe schlussendlich ein knappes Nicken ihrerseits erging. "Ich verstehe." Ruhig erklang ihre Stimme, weder überrascht, noch abgeneigt, denn mit der Gesetzgebung der Humes vermochte sie so oder so nicht allzu viel anzufangen. Gewiss waren ihr die gröbsten Züge dessen, was verboten war, bekannt, doch es war nicht gerade so, dass sie sich in Ehrfurcht an geschriebene Worte zu halten pflegte. Das hatte sie noch nie getan, denn allein das Verlassen des Dorfes Elt galt als schreckliches Verbrechen. "Ihr scheint rege Freude an dem zu finden, was ihr wohl als Euer Handwerk bezeichnen würdet." Fran hob den Blick über den Rand ihres Glases und schloss den Luftpiraten ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend in ihren Blick. "Die Freiheit ‘dieses’ Lebens?" Die fein geschwungene Augenbraue der Viera hob sich und eine kaum merkliche Spitze hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen.

Die Euphorie, die jener Mann ausstrahlte, kaum dass er sich mit seiner Rolle als Luftpirat konfrontiert sah, erinnerte sie ein wenig an die eines Kindes, das sich zum ersten Mal des ewigblauen Himmels über seinem Kopfe gewahr wurde. Jemand, der niemals ein anderes Leben als das eines Luftpiraten geführt hätte, würde es als Selbstverständlichkeit hinnehmen und wohl kaum weiter zur Ausführung bringen.

~

Balthier schien nicht recht zu bemerken, worauf die Viera hinauswollte.. oder er überging es geflissentlich. Nach einem weiteren Schluck griff er nach dem zusammengerollten Pergament, behielt es aber für den Moment noch untätig in den Händen, als er Fran musterte.

"Ja, ich könnte nicht sagen, das es mir nicht gefällt..." Der Luftpirat lächelte leise und seine Finger spielten mit dem Band, der um das Papier gelegt war und es zusammenhielt.  
"Was ist mit Euch? Warum habt Ihr nach diesem Stein, den man übrigens Nethizit nennt, gesucht? Irgendwelches besonderes Interesse an magischen Objekten?"  
In jenem Moment reifte eine fixe Idee in Balthier Kopf heran ... wenn Fran wirklich in der Lage war, künstliches Nethizite zu 'erspüren' konnte dies vielleicht durchaus praktisch sein... Wer wusste schon, vielleicht beschränkte sich ihre 'Fähigkeit' ja nicht nur auf dieses künstlich erschaffene Kristall...

~

Das Schweigen des Mannes wurde von Fran stillschweigend zur Kenntnis genommen, während sie nach einem weiteren Schluck des Weines das Glas niederstellte und ob der soeben gestellte Frage nachsann. "Nethizit?" Die Viera schmeckte das fremde Wort kurz ab, ehe sie, mehr für sich selbst als für andere Anwesende, kurz verstehend nickte. Es dauerte ein gutes Weilchen, ehe sie erneut die Stimme erhob. "Magische Artefakte, Dinge wie dieses Nethizit.. werden von Humes bei Weitem nicht so intensiv empfunden, wie von mir. Es liegt nahe, dass ich ein gewisses Interesse für Dergleichen hege, denkt Ihr nicht?"

Das Augenmerk Frans hatte sich, noch während sie sprach, auf die bunt beringten Hände Balthiers, die soeben jenes gebundene Pergament an sich genommen hatten, gesenkt.

~

"Hmm..." Balthier gab einen Moment vor, nachzudenken, obwohl er dies schon längst getan hatte und zu einem Entschluss gekommen war. Dann streifte er endlich das Band bei Seite und entrollte eine große Karte des Landes zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch, die Weinflasche dazu fahrig bei Seite stellend. "Wenn dem so ist, habt Ihr vielleicht Interesse nach weiteren 'Artefakten' zu suchen." Er nickte auf das Pergament. "Dies, ist eine Karte von Ivalice, und hier", er tippte mit dem Finger kurz auf einen Punkt weit westlich Rabanstres "liegt eine alte Ruine, halb im Sand verborgen..."  
Er schwieg kurz und seine folgenden Worte waren offensichtlich, dennoch sprach er sie aus. "Nun ich könnte mir vorstellen, das sich dort etwas Interessantes finden könnten... auch für Euch."

Er griff nach seinem Glas und musterte Frans Gesicht, ihr damit die Zeit gebend über sein offentsichtliches 'Angebot' nachzudenken.

~

Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Fran Blick auf eine Karte des Landes legte, und doch strich ihr Blick auffällig lange über die einzelnen, dort verzeichneten Ortschaften. Dem ihr gemachten Angebot lauschte sie zwar, schenkte diesem jedoch im ersten Moment keine erkennbare Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie die Inaugenscheinnahme der Karte beendet hatte, ergriff auch sie ihr Glas wieder und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück, wobei sie den Blick kurz durch den Raum gleiten ließ und ihn schlussendlich auf ihren Begleiter niederlegte.

"Was gibt Euch Grund, mir dieses Angebot zu unterbreiten?" Sie führte sich das Glas an die Lippen und verleibte sich einen weiteren Schluck des Weines ein. "Solltet Ihr lediglich Begleitschutz suchen, so würden sich sicher andere finden lassen.." Die Art, wie sie das Wort an ihn richtete, zeigte deutlich, dass sie ihn vermutlich schon seiner Gedankengänge entlarvt hatte und doch wollte sie von ihm selbst die Rechtfertigung hören.

~

So saßen sie nun beide, zurückgelehnt in ihren Stühlen und taxierten den jeweils anderen aufmerksam... eine durchaus skurrile Szene, mochte man sagen.  
Balthier wurde dies wohl irgendwann auch bewusst und er gluckste leicht, das Glas in seiner Hand schwenkend. "Jeder ordentliche Luftpirat braucht einen Partner", meint er schlicht. "Um Begleitschutz geht es mir dabei nicht... Kraft ist vermutlich nicht das, was es in Ruinen wie diesen voller Fallen braucht... eher", er blickte nachdenklich in das tiefe Rot seines Glasinnneren, "Intuition und ein gesundes Urteilsvermögen."

Er seufzte, als sich in ihrem Gesicht noch immer keine sichtbare Regung zeigte, obwohl der Luftpirat sich langsam daran gewöhnt haben sollte. "Natürlich teile ich die Ausbeute. Was Euch gefällt.. ist Euer."

~

Die Tatsache, dass sie jenem Mann nicht vollends über den Weg traute, ließ sich nicht leugnen, war jedoch auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Seine Worte klangen in gewisser Weise plausibel und zumindest würde sie so an verloren geglaubtes Wissen gelangen und ihre Neugier bezüglich dessen zu Genüge stillen können.  
Fran erhob die Hand und deutete mit einem ihrer schmalen Finger auf den Fleck auf der Karte, an welchem Balthier die benannte Ruine vermutete. "Dort sagtet Ihr?" Wie, als würden sich durch längeres Anstarren der Karte weitere Informationen ergeben, unterzog sie dieses Stück Pergament einer eingehenden Musterung. Sie dachte nach, hob schlussendlich jedoch das Kinn an  
"Verratet Ihr mir auch, wann Ihr aufzubrechen gedenkt?" Ihre Mimik zeigte zwar nichts davon, doch sie hatte zweifelsfrei Blut geleckt.

~

Balthier nickte knapp, seine Erleichterung verbergend. "Sobald ich mein Luftschiff noch einmal durchgecheckt habe. Dieser Fund von heute Nacht, ich will sehen was sich damit anstellen lässt." Ein Grinsen hob seine Mundwinkel spielerisch, dann leerte er sein Glas.  
"Also kann ich nun davon ausgehen dass wir Partner sind? Sehr erfreut..." Nach kurzem Zögern reicht der junge Hume der Viera die Hand, einen kurzen Blick auf ihre beachtlichen Nägel habend.  
"Balthier. Und Euch nennt man..?"

~

Der Gedanke daran, sich innerhalb naher Zukunft bereits wieder mit dem Nethizite konfrontiert zu sehen, sagte der Viera nicht unbedingt allzu sehr zu, aber im gewissen Sinne wusste sie gefährliche Artefakte lieber in ihrer Nähe, als an Orten, die ihr fremd waren. Die Geste des Handschüttelns war keine Üblichkeit im Volke der Viera und doch war es längst schon nicht mehr eine Besonderheit in Frans Augen. Sie ergriff die Hand des Luftpiraten, nahm seinen Namen zur Kenntnis und öffnete sodann die Lippen ob der geschuldeten Antwort. "Fran."

Der Wirt war unterdessen an den Tisch getreten und gedachte gerade, die leere Flasche mit sich zu nehmen und höflich anzufragen, ob denn eine Zweite gewünscht wurde. Nun jedoch sah er sich selbst als Störenfried, denn in all seinen Jahren als Inhaber dieses Etablissements war er niemals Zeuge geworden, wie sich eine Viera, wenn sie denn überhaupt Fuß in seine Räumlichkeiten setzte, sich auf einen menschlichen Mann eingelassen hatte.  
Er trat schweigend zurück.

~

Balthier bedachte den Wirt, und Bekannten mit einem bezeichnenden Seitenblick während er langsam seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Es klang leise auf, als Frans Nägel gegen seine Ringe stießen.  
"Na, nun starr doch die Dame nicht so an, Roger. Ich bin sicher, Fran hier, schätzt aufdringliche männliche Blicke nicht sehr."  
Der Wirt wurde rot um die Nase und griff etwas zu energisch nach der Flasche, stieß dabei gegen sie und hätte sie fast zu umgeworfen, bevor Balthier rasch danach griff und sie ihm reichte.  
Als der Mann davongewieselt war zuckte der Luftpirat kopfschüttelnd die Schultern und grinste. "Seht es ihm nach. Vermutlich hat er noch nicht allzu viele Vieras hier in seiner Spielunke gehabt. Ich schätze, es gibt passendere Orte für Euresgleichen..."

~

Die Worte, die Balthier an den Wirt wandte, drangen eher nebensächlich an die Ohren der Viera, hatte sie doch ein wenig angetan einen Blick auf die eigene Hand geworfen, in welcher noch immer die warme Berührung des Humes nachhallte. Als sie seine Hand zum ersten Mal ergriffen hatte, wenige Stunden vorher, war ihr seine Haut um Einiges kühler erschienen.  
Erst, als ihr neu gewonnener Partner, sie ein erneutes Mal ansprach, wandte sie sich ihm zu und bedachte seine Worte mit einem Nicken. "Ich verstehe ihn..." Damit würde sie diese Situation auch auf sich beruhen lassen; sie hatte aufgehört, anderen ihre Neugier nachzutragen. "..Partner."

 

~~~ Ende Akt 1 ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> (c) 2008  
> Alle Charakter gehören Square Enix und wir verdienen damit kein Geld


End file.
